Health insurance can be costly, and with rising healthcare costs, insurance premiums seem to be going nowhere but up. At the same time, deductibles are increasing as well. Some companies use claims processing systems which allocate payments on a restrictive basis and draw funds from pools generated from the premium payments of numerous customers.